Intermission
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: But I'll still love you when the lights come up.. For our Intermission *R&R* Multiple Pairings
1. Chapter 1

_I was one foot out the door, I couldn't play that part no more. The chemistry just wasn't there, I couldn't act like I didn't care, when I do, I do. ~Intermission (Big Time Rush)_

* * *

><p>Touring takes a toll on everyone that is involved. The managers, stylists, assitants, sponsors, performers and, the most forgotten of everyone, the people who love the performers. The people left at home to wait for them to come home. They try their best to make it out to a performance or two but they have things that they have to do as well. They have jobs and families and other responsiblities and commitments. So they try and watch the televised performances, but end up turning it off after the first song, because the pain of not being there with their loved one is just too strong. Mothers, fathers, siblings, boyfriends, girlfriends. They all know that pain. It's strong and it's overwhelming and it's miserably heartbreaking.<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Camille Roberts happily hopped out of her seat, rushing over to her boyfriend, Logan Mitchell, who was just getting back from rehearsals at Rocque Records. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, something she always did when he got back. He hugged her back, but not as happily and not nearly as tight as he usually did. Camille pulled away and looked at him, noticing the sadness mixed with excitement in his eyes._

_"Logie, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked, panic running through her._

_"We're going on tour," Logan said, his voice breaking slightly._

_"Isn't that a good thing?"_

_Logan sighed and put his hands on her hips, holding onto her as though she would run away from him, suddenly disapeer from his life. He needed her to be next to him. Logan was in love and he didn't want to ruin that._

_"It's a year long tour. We're going international, baby," he said softly, not wanting the other girlfriends to hear the announcement before their respective boyfriends told them about it._

_Camille was silent, tears welling up in her eyes as she willed herself not to cry. "A year? International?"_

_"Yes."_

_Taking in a deep and shakey breath Camille leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Logans lips. "Congratulations," she whispered softly._

_*End Flashback*_

That was two weeks earlier. Now the boys were three days away from their first performance, which would be in downtown LA. All the girls had tickets and backstage passes and everything else that comes with being a girlfriend of Big Time Rush. It was a good thing, they would be able to see the guys and wish them good luck after the show as they took off to their next stop; Eugene, Oregan. They were doing one performance per state and then two shows in Canada, Mexico, Germany, England and Australia. After that they would be back home.

Camille and Logan were sitting in 2J, watching the newest episode of New Town High. Usually, they would be snuggled up and enjoying each others company. But, today was different. Camille was sitting a couple inches from Logan and she had a pillow pressed tightly against her torso. She looked fine, her curly hair done perfectly and her make-up giving her the natural look that she always sported. She was just distant, something that was starting to bug Logan.

He scooted closer to her, slinging his arm over the back of the couch so that he was halfway cuddling her. She tensed up when he did that but he stayed there, waiting for her to calm down. When she did he rested his hand on her shoulder and slipped his index finger into the sleeve of her floral dress. Camille sighed and continued watching television.

Logan drew small hearts on her shoulder and leaned so that his head rested against hers. She smelled like vanilla and raspberries, which made Logan smile. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and he felt her cheek twitch under his touch. He moved to place a kiss right below her ear, slipping his arm behind her so that it was around her hips, allowing his to place his hand on her thigh.

"Logie, stop it," Camille complained.

Logan stopped quickly. "Stop it?" he asked. She'd never told him to stop it before.

"Yeah. Stop it," Camille said again.

He sat up and looked at her. "What's going on? You've been like this for days! And now you're telling me to stop kissing you? You've never done that before."

Camille nodded her head, looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap, holding the pillow in place that was against her stomach.

"Logan, I can't do this right now," Camille said, her voice shaking.

"What's going on? What did I do?" Logan asked, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. That's when he noticed the tears shimmering in her eyes. "Camille, baby. Don't cry!"

Camille let out a weak sob, allowing some of the tears to fall down her face. "Logan, I'm sorry. We just can't be like this right now. I can't handle it. Please understand. Please," she begged.

"Like what? Camille, come here," Logan said, pulling her close to him so that she was snuggled up against his chest. Camille pushed the pillow away and wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, letting herself to cry into his chest.

"I just can't. I can't do this long distance thing, Logie. I can't sit here everyday and pretend like my heart isn't breaking. I can't sit here and watch interviews of you and the guys and wonder if you've met another girl on tour. I just can't. I'm sorry," Camille cried.

Logan stroked her hair a couple of times, looking straight ahead of him at the big peace sign on the wall, his thoughts taking over his mind. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked softly.

Camille sniffled and sat up, wiping tears from her face. She nodded hesitantly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

A choked sob escaped Logan's throat. "What... what about when I get back? Will you still be here? Will you give me another chance?" he asked, trying to keep it together.

"Of course, Logie. Of course," Camille said.

Logan smiled weakly. "Can... what... A goodbye kiss?"

Without answering Camille laced her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She let him pull her onto his lap and she let him continue kissing her even when his own tears started to fall slowly from his eyes. This was painful for both of them. They were both madly in love. But, both of them knew that, after all this was over, they'd still have each other. Logan would have a girl to come home to and Camille would give him a welcome home slap, kiss and tackle hug. Everythng would go back to normal, after this short intermission.


	2. Chapter 2

_Were like actors in a play.. Living out our love on stage.. You're just saying the same old lines... To me.. yeah... ~ Intermission (Big Time Rush)_

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Jo Taylor couldn't focus. Her mind kept wondering as she attempted to complete her math homework for Mrs. Collins. All the numbers kept jumbling and she was getting a major headache. She put her textbook down and sighed. She needed help, from someone who actually understood math and didn't want to shoot themselves while doing it. Logan was out with Camille, James had the same problem she did, and Carlos was good but very easily distracted. Kendall._

_**Kenny :)  
>5:45 pm<strong>_

_**Sweetie will you come help me with math?**_

_She watched as the text sent and looked at her textbook, laying at the foot of her bed, open and blissfully unaware of how annoying it was. Her phone vibrated and she smiled, reading Kendall's response._

_**Sure. Be over in a sec**_

_Jo got off her bed, dragging the textbook and her notepad and pencil with her and went into the living room. Her dad wasn't home so there was no reason why she would have to stay in her room. As soon as she set her things down there was a quick knock on the door before it opened and Kendall walked in. _

_"Hey, sweetie," Jo said, hugging him happily._

_"Hey. You're stuck on math?" Kendall asked._

_"Mhmm. You're pretty good at math, right?"_

_Kendall smirked. "Among other things," he said, winking._

_Apparently, Jo is a terrible multi-tasker. As soon as Kendall mentioned 'other things' her concentration was lost. That's probably how they ended up in her bedroom, everything math related completely forgotten and pushed out of their minds._

_Jo rolled over onto her side, resting her head on Kendall's chest. In return he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer._

_"Jo, I need to tell you something and I'm not quite sure whether you'll be happy or upset," Kendall said._

_Jo moved so that she was laying on her stomach, looking him, her chin resting on her crossed arms. "What is it?"_

_Kendall sighed. "I'm going on tour. For a year. Around the world." He waited patiently for her response._

_"Oh," she said. It was all she could manage to say._

_"Are you ok?" he asked._

_Jo took in a breath and pecked a kiss on his lips. "Of course I am."  
>*End Flashback*<em>

Jo layed down the blanket for the 'going away picnic' that she had set up for her and Kendall. He and the guys were doing their first show tonight and after it was over they would be headed to Oregon. This would be her last day with him. She had been preparing herself for this but it didn't make it any easier.

"This looks fantastic," Kendall said, surprising her.

She turned around quickly and looked at Kendall, who was smiling and looking at the scene before them. "I'm glad you like it," she said.

"I love it," Kendall said. He took her hand and together they sat down on the plaid blanket. "You know I love when you do this kind of stuff."

"Mhmm," Jo said, unpacking the picnic basket.

Kendall shrugged off the short answer by Jo, having gotten a little too used to those responses lately. Ever since he told her that he was going on tour she's been distant. Her usual responses are "Mhmm", "I love you too", "Of course", and "See ya later."

"You want some chips?" Jo asked solemnly.

Kendall sighed. "Stop it. Stop acting like I'm doing this to hurt you," he said, his voice semi-choked but still filled with aggrivation.

Jo looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that this is the most we've talked in weeks. Are you mad at me or something? Or is this just something that I'm going to have to get used to?" Kendall snapped.

Tears welled up in Jo's eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm not handling the fact that my boyfriend is going to be gone for _an entire year_."

"And you think that I want to leave you? I love you, Jo. I do. But right now you're treating me like I'm something that you have to deal with, not someone that you love."

"It hurts to love you right now," Jo admitted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't," Kendall said.

A sob escaped from Jo and her mouth hung open sadly. She tried to form words but she couldn't. Shaking her head from side to side, first slowly then and then speeding up, she stood up and walked away from the blanket. She turned back after a couple of feet, her arms wrapped around her midsection, like she was holding herself together.

"I love you, Kendall Knight. That will never change. I hope you have fun on your trip. Maybe, when you're back, we can try again. _Maybe_," Jo said, biting at the last word.

Kendall stood up. "I didn't mean it like that, Jo!" he said.

"Mhmm. See ya later," Jo said, before turning away and walking out of the park and leaving behind her a very confused, and very hurt, Kendall, who, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't hold back the tears that forced him back down onto the blanket and caused him to sob rather loudly in the middle of Palmwoods Park.


	3. Chapter 3

_We can't help but cause a fight, it's the same old drama everynight. I walk off stage, 'cuz this whole play is more than I can take. ~Intermission (Big Time Rush)_

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Stephanie King could not have been happier. She was on a date, a rather romantic date, with her wonderful boyfriend, Carlos Garcia. They had been dating six months and this was their anniversary, celebrating half a year together. Carlos had decided to take Stephanie out to a small little restaurant on the beach, the place that they had had their first date. He did this partly because of the anniversary and partly because of the news that he had to tell her._

_"Carlos, this is wonderful!" Stephanie said happily._

_"I'm so glad you think so, __**bonita**__. I wanted everything to be perfect for you tonight," Carlos said. He reached across the table and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes, which always seemed to sparkle whenever he looked into them. "Stephanie, I have some huge news," he said, his voice strong but hesitant._

_"What is it?" Stephanie asked, pure curiousity in her voice._

_Carlos sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going on tour. Me and guys will be gone for year. It's international."_

_A huge smile broke across Stephanie's face. "Carlos, sweetie, that is amazing! You guys worked so hard to get here!" she exclaimed. She got out of her seat and when to the other side of the booth, scooting in next to Carlos, giving him a huge hug and kiss. "This is absolutely wonderful," she said._

_Carlos gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm so glad that you think so," he said_

_*End Flashback*_

Carlos knocked on 5F, waiting patiently for Stephanie to come to the door. He rocked back and forth on his heels, happily staring at her door. It was taking longer than usual for her to answer and soon Carlos was starting to worry. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number, hoping she would answer.

"Hello?" Stephanie asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Steph, are you crying? What's wrong?" Carlos asked, his voice filled with panic.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Nothing's wrong." There was a noise like Stephanie covering the mouth piece to her phone. "Quit yelling like that, daddy! "

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

Stephanie sniffled. "I'll be out in a minute ok? I'll be right there," she said.

The dial tone reached Carlos's ear and he slipped his phone into his pocket. A few seconds later the door to Stephanie's apartment opened and she walked out, shutting the door quickly. Her face was stained with tear marks and before Carlos could even ask what was wrong she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Stephanie, calm down. Please, baby, calm down," Carlos said softly, stroking her hair and holding her tight.

"He... won't... stop... yelling!" Stephanie cried.

"You're dad?" Carlos asked.

Stephanie nodded, wrapping her arms around Carlos's waist. "He said that you're not good for me. That when you leave for the tour you're going to forget about me and you'll find a new girl. That's not true, right?" Stephanie asked, looking up into Carlos's eyes for some kind of reassurance.

"I would never do anything like that to you. You're my girl, Stephanie. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. I would never hurt you like that," Carlos said.

Stephanie stretched up and kissed him. "Carlos, should we go on a break. Not like, a break up but a break. Just so that if something happens while you're gone, we won't feel as guilty. That way my dad will stop yelling at me. Well, stop yelling at me about that," Stephanie said. It was obvious by the amount of guilt and hurt in her voice that she didn't want to do this, but she knew that she had to in order to keep her sanity.

Carlos looked at her, tears welling up in his big brown eyes. "I think that might be what's best right now. I don't want your dad to make you feel like this, not because of me."

Stephanie broke down into tears again, holding onto Carlos tightly, not wanting him to leave her. "I love you, Carlos. I love you so much," she cried.

"I love you too Stephanie. I love you more than you will ever know," Carlos said, kissing the top of her head, trying to figure out everything that had just hapened. He just lost the girl of his dreams, the love of her life. His heart was in pieces and it was obvious that hers was too. This was the worst day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Look what I wrote!**

**Baby, all I know is that Music Sounds Better With You. You're the only one who can Show Me how to love someone. I would do this All Over Again because you have No Idea how much I love you. You're my Cover Girl and all I want is for you to Love Me Love Me. If I Ruled The World, then you would be reminded everyday that you are not Invisible and I would give you the Time Of Your Life. You're my Superstar and You're Not Alone, and you never will be. Come on baby, let's Elevate our love a little higher.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Woah, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart. Oh, we can't live this scene forever, right now you and me are better, better off apart. ~Intermission (Big Time Rush)_

-  
><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Ruby Rodriguez was pretty sure that she would never be able to get used to her boyfriend, James Diamond, randomly popping in to see her at work. She was a waitress at a restaurant called The Zodiac and James came in everyday, without fail, just to see her. Sometimes he ate, sometimes he just sipped on a soda. Either way, he was always there. They had met at that restaurant, so it held a special place in both of their hearts._

_"Ruby, James is in your section," Francis Smith, Ruby's co-worker, said. "He doesn't look too happy."_

_Ruby turned around and looked at Francis. "Great," she said. Ruby got a chocolate shake and headed to James's regular table, 19. She set the shake down in front of him and leaned against the table._

_"You ok, honeybee?" she asked._

_James chuckled softly pulling the shake close to him. "Perfectly fine, honeysuckle."_

_"You want anything to eat today?" Ruby asked, pulling out her notepad to take his order._

_"No. The shake is fine. Three dollars, right?" he asked._

_Ruby nodded her head. "What's wrong with you today?" she asked._

_"I'll tell you on your break," James said, forcing a smile._

_Ruby looked over her shoulder at the clock, which showed her that her break had, in fact, started two minutes earlier. She sat down across from James at the table and stole his shake, taking a sip and giggling at his face when she did so._

_"What was that for?" he asked._

_"I wanted to see you smile. Actually smile. James, what's wrong?"_

_James sighed and leaned back. "I'm going on tour for a year. I don't want to leave you, Ruby."_

_"Oh. Well, this is a good thing, right? I mean, the band is more popular now than ever," Ruby said. Almost on cue the radio started playing Elevate, a song from their new album, which was the reason they were going on tour._

_"Yeah. But we haven't been together that long. I mean, what if something happens?"_

_Ruby smiled. "It won't."_

_*End Flashback*_

Ruby's pocket vibrated softly, alerting her to a new text message. She was in the back of the restaurant waiting on an order. She quickly took out her phone and looked at the message.

**Jamie :)**

**U doing anything after work? **

She sent back a quick No and took out the order to her table. She smirked when she saw James standing in the front of the restaurant waiting for service. She walked over to him, after leaving the food with her customers and leaned against the hostess podeum.

"You need service?" she asked.

"Please?" he asked.

Ruby led him to table 19 and went to get him a drink. She set it down in front of him and looked like she was taking his order.

"So, why are you asking me about after work?" she asked.

"Because it's my last night in town and I think we should do something together. It'll be a year before we get another chance."

Ruby's heart broke a little at those words. "Um, yeah. That sounds excellent."

James studied her face. "You ok?" he asked.

"Just thinking. I'll be back when I get a chance. Do you actually want any food?" she asked.

"Turkey sandwich, please," James said. The only reason he was ordering food was so that she would have to come back to the table. Maybe then he would be able to figure out what she was thinking about.

Ruby came back, her hair tied differently so that her bangs hid part of her face. She practically threw James's food down on the table before turning quickly away.

"Whoa, whoa. Ruby, what's going on?" James asked.

Ruby sniffled but didn't turn around. "I can't talk during work. I'll be back later with your bill." And she walked off.

James watched her go. He looked at his food but couldn't force himself to eat it. He asked a different waitress for a box and leaned against the table, trying to figure out what was going on. His stomach was in knots and his heart ached. He hated seeing Ruby like this.

He waited for the next hour until she was gone, ordering drink after drink so that he could find a reason to stay. Finally, she walked out of the back with her long red hair down, flowing perfectly over her shoulders and down her back. Whenever she took her hair down James knew that she was leaving. That and the fact that she had her purse over her shoulder. James put his money down on the table and followed her out of the restaurant.

From outside of the restaurant the couple had a perfect view of the sunset happening over the LA skyline. James grabbed Ruby's shoulder and she stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"Baby, what's wrong? What did I do?" he asked.

"James, I'm scared. I'm scared for you to leave. You're the only thing holding me together," Ruby said, her voice shaking.

James stepped in front of her, lifting her chin up so that he could see her, so that he could see her light blue eyes shimmer in the fading sunlight.

"Ruby, you are a strong girl. You can hold yourself together. I know you can, honeysuckle. And I'm always just a phone call away."

Ruby shook her head violently. "No, you're not just a phone call away! You're a state away, or a continent away. You're going to be gone and you'll find someone else and I'll be stuck here! You have a way out and I don't, James. I don't know what to do." Ruby broke down into tears and James pulled her close.

He knew Ruby's life all too well. Her mother was an alcoholic, her father wasn't a part of her life and hadn't been since she was five. She had a little brother, Max, who was five and she was more of a mother to him than their actual mother.

"Ruby, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to do that to you," James whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"James, I can't do this. I can't stand here and be happy and be peppy. I can't act like Stephanie acted with Carlos. I can be supportive, I am being supportive. But I can't hide from you."

"I don't want you to hide from me. Ruby, I'm not going to break your heart."

Ruby pulled away and wiped her eyes. "You already are. Every second I'm with you is breaking my heart a little bit more because I know I'm losing you. James, I'm sorry. I can't handle this. I can't handle the touring life. I'm not strong enough," Ruby said.

"Are... are you dumping me?" James asked.

"Baby, we need a break. You know we do," Ruby said.

James felt his heart crack and he pulled Ruby close to him, pressing his lips to hers. He smiled against her when he felt the same spark that had had happened the first time they had kissed. He knew she was right, her life was hectic enough without a boyfriend that was on tour. But, it still hurt. His heart still belonged to her. This was the first time James had ever been in love and now he was losing it and he felt like someone had wripped his heart out.

The couple parted and looked into each others eyes before both of them turned there direction to the sunset. Ruby let herself rest her head on his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of the Cuda products he was known for wearing. James rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tight.

"Will we ever get back to this? You know, when I'm back?" he asked.

"Probably," she answered.

James smiled. Probably was good enough for him.

**A/N: Longest chapter of the story. Well, here's the end... There will be a sequel because I was inspired to write one by BTRLover96, which will be called Music Sounds Better With U... Should be up soon :)**


End file.
